Johnny and Ann
by KS Claw
Summary: A work-in-progress fic. A romantic story about a the relationship between Ann and Johnny when Johnny gets fired....(chapter 2 up!! YAY!!)
1. Johnny fired!?

Johnny and Ann

Johnny and Ann

By KS Claw

just alittle different stuff.

--------------------------------

"What? Fired??" Johnny gasped. His boss, the leader of MBC nodded. 

"Yes Johnny. All things are clear. You always bring Ann into trouble, and she´s our top-reporter. Therefore, we can´t afford loosing her! So...." He shrugged. Johnny shook his head in disbelief.

"*I* bring her into trouble!!?? It´s *her* that gets all the crazy ideas. Like the incident with Tiger Conklin, and the giant agracite scorpions, just a few months ago! How can you even think of firing me?? What will Ann say???" He protested. 

"She won´t be saying anything, because she won´t *know* anything!" The boss responded. "You go now, and get your stuff! And don´t tell her if you see her!" He then turned the back of his chair at Johnny who turned and angrily walked out of the office.

"Fired! I can´t believe it!" He thought as he packed his camera, some personal stuff and his baseball-card-collection. He then suddenly saw a photo. He smiled as he looked on it. It had been on his first assignment with Annie. They had reported on about a playground mayor Manx had opened , and a tourist had insisted on taking a picture of "the cute couple". Johnny sighed and put the photo down in the box. Then he smiled. He had always kinda had a small crush on Annie, and had been freaked out when he thought her dead in Conklins agracite-mine. As he walked out of the building with the box in his arms, he turned and looked up on the big MBC logo on the building.

"Goodbye Annie." He whispered, a treacherous tear overflowing his left eye, then trailed down his cheek.

"I´ll....see ya on the news."

-----------------------------

Ann Gora was in a lousy mood. Quite litterally, she had gotten out in the wrong side of the bed, her toaster had ruined the bread, the milk had been sour, and the car didn´t want to start, so she had to WALK to the job.

"Can things get anymore worse!!??" She growled as she stomped into her office, grabbed the stuff she needed for a newsreport, then was about to go out of the office when she bumped into a blond-haired she-kat who seemed to be kinda jumpy and out for an autograph.

"Oh my God!" She whined excited. "Aren´t you, like, Ann Gora, the, like, famous top-reporter of like, Kats Eye News?" Ann was not amused.

"Yes I am." She responded. "And sorry, but I don´t have time for autographs, now excuse me." She said, rushing past the she-kat and down to the newsvan. First when she sat at the steeringwheel, she notised the she-kat had jumped in on the passenger seat beside her.

"Pardon me!" She said and pointed at the she-kat. "But that seat belongs to my partner, Johnny!" The she-kat shrugged.

"He´s, like, not here. I was, like, suppose to tell you, like, that he´s sick." Ann cocked a brow in response.

  
"Sick?" She said. "When did he become sick? When I saw him yesterday he was fresh as a newcatched fish!" The she-kat shrugged again.

"I dunno how he, like, became sick. All I know is I, like, was supposed to say he was sick, and that I´m, like, your new camera-kat." She said. Ann sighed.

"O....kay." She deadpanned. 

"Well, lets get on it, shall we? She then asked.

  
"You got it Annie!" The she-kat responded happily. Ann glaaaared at her in response.

"Only Johnny is allowed to call me Annie! To you, it´s Ann, got it?" The she-kat nodded.

  
"Yes ma'am." She said. Ann nodded and then drove off to the assignment.

---------------------------

  
"This is Ann Gora of Kats Eye News, live from the MegaKat Natural Museum of History, where there has just been showed a new type of dinosaur, found on the grounds near the mansion of Mayor Manx, which is why it has gotten the name: "Manxosaurus"." Ann said on the TV. Johnny sighed and took a sip of his glass of chocolate-milk.

"Dr. Sinian, what can you tell the viewers about the Manxosaurus?" Ann asked and turned to Abi Sinian. 

"Well, Ann." Abi began, then was cut off as Johnny turned off the TV. He didn´t feel in the mood of watching Ann out there, while he was just another of "the viewers". He sighed unhappily again.

  
"What can I do?" He thought. Then he scowled.

"Her new cam-kat is probably a hunky tom who´s a pro with a cam and his muscles!" He thought angrily and threw the remote over in a corner of his apartment.

----------------------------

".....Thankyou Dr. Sinian." Ann finished and turned to her "new cam-kat", who´s name was Alice.

  
"And so, all the people of MegaKat City are welcome to come and see the Manxosaurus on the usual open hours of the museum." Then she finished with a joking smile.

  
"OK, *EVERYONE* except maybe the Pastmaster who has a habit of, making dead bones return to life, are welcome to come and see the Manxosaurus in the open hours of the museum. This is Ann Gora of Kats Eye News, back to you Eric." Then she let out a small tired sigh as Alice had given sign of, that the camera was off. Abi smiled at the reporter.

"That was a terrific joke about the Pastmaster!" She laughed. "I´ll bet he wouldn´t like it, if he had heard that remark." Ann smiled back. The first real smile she had shown all day.

"Thanks for the remark Abi." She sighed and rubbed her head tiredly. Abi cocked her head.

  
"Rough day?" She asked friendly. Ann rolled her eyes in responce.

"You tell me!" She sighed. "I *fell* out of bed, the toaster ruined my bread, the milk was sour..."

"Don´t tell me!" Abi interrupted. "And the car didn´t want to start?" Ann just nodded tiredly. Abi smiled.

  
"It´s alright." She said. "We all have bad days. But as my dear mother once told me: There is nothing more worse, that it can´t get better." Ann smiled alittle, then sighed again.

"For not to mention Johnny is sick! I don´t even know how!" She said, then looked on her watch. "Well, I gotta go back to the studio. It was great talking to you, Abi." She said, then waved and walked off towards the newsvan.

  
As she neared it, she heard Alices voice. She was apparently talking on the phone. But it was mostly the thing that she said, that shocked Ann.

  
"And now, I have gotten the job as Ann Goras camera-kat instead of Johnny. What they did to him? They fired him I think. Oh well, I have to go now. Gotta go do good on my new job!" Alice cheered, then stopped dead in her tracks when she turned and saw Ann stand, looking white as a ghost.

  
"Johnny...fired?" Ann said slowly. Alice covered her mouth.

"Oops!" She muttered.

---------------------------

Johnny walked down the street, carrying a shop-bag in his arms. In the bag, was the stuff he would just throw in a pot along with some hot water, settle it on point 7 in heat, for then to let it handle itself for 20 minutes, then put it all on a plate and swallow it, along with some cartons of chocolatemilk.

  
Also known as "Johnnys friday-night-speciel-vegetable-and-meat-supper".

"God I miss Ann." He thought and took a short glance on a TV in a radio and TV-shop as he passed it. She sat there behind her desk in the studio, talking to the viewers of MegaKat City, day in and day out. New taxes, new deals, raises and falls in business, sport. Johnny smiled as he remembered how he once had asked her how she had managed all that. She had just smiled at him and had told him:

  
"Give the viewers all the news, which the viewers want to hear. It´s really that simple."

"Simple...." Johnny sighed. "It was also really simple for the boss in MBC to fire me." He muttered. Then he looked up. Without noting until now, he had passed the entrance to MBC studios.

  
"I wonder how Ann is." He muttered. Then he walked over to a newsstand and bought a paper, then headed home to his apartment, where he cooked his dinner, feeded his parrot "Charlie", and then sat down and ate his own dinner, while looking for something in the job-section.

  
"Hey, here´s something!" He said to himself. Then he took the phone dialed the number and waited.

------------------------- 

"I can´t believe you fired Johnny! What has he ever done, but his job!!??" Ann said angrilly, marking her words by slamming her fist into the desk. Her boss looked calmly at her.

  
"Ann. Sweetheart. Darling. You know well, that you are our best reporter here at MBC! We can´t affort to loose you and you know that! Johnny is just a camera-kat and..."

  
"Johnny is NOT just a camera-kat! He is MY camera-kat and I want him back NOW!!" Ann hissed and stomped out of the office.

She sighed as she plumbed down in a chair and rubbed her forehead. How could they just fire Johnny? If they should fire anyone, it should be her! She was the one doing the risky jobs, like with the Tiger Conklin-case a few months back.

"Are you OK Ann?" Alice asked as she came over with a cup of water. 

"I´m fine Alice.....It´s just..." Ann sighed.

"You miss Johnny don´t ya?" Alice asked carefully. Ann nodded.

  
"Why don´t ya go visit him?" Alice asked. Ann shook her head.

  
"I can´t. I don´t know where he lives...."

"Well, I do." Alice said. "I was curious about him and checked a phonebook. Here, I wrote it down." She said, handing a note to Ann.

  
"Hmm....it´s just in the neighbourhood....Thanks Alice, I owe ya one!" She said, raised from the chair and ran off.

--------------------------------


	2. Visit from Ann

Chapter 2: Visit at Johnny's  
  
A/N: Oy!!! I FINALLY begin writing on this thing again, can u believe it!??  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Chaaa-laa-head-cha-laaa...no matter how any thing could happen...nothing can stop me nooow*...." Johnny wailed off-key as he washed himself under the shower. Heck he wasnÂ´t Paparotti, and so what? He always sang under the shower. Which was possibly one of the reasons of why he didnÂ´t hear the rapping on the door...first when the door-bell rang, Johnny got grumbling out, wrapped a tower around his waist and walked to answer the door.  
  
"IÂ´mma comming, IÂ´mma comming...." he muttered cranky, annoyed over the interruption of his bath.  
  
"IÂ´m comming! IÂ´mma comming! *Squawk*!" Charlie the parrot chirped from his cage, flapping his wings a bit. Johnny send the parrot a death-glare and opened the door, thinking it would be another of those Jehovas witnesses nutballs trying to get him "to the light side".  
  
"Listen dude, go find someone else to desturb in their....Annie?!" he blinked wildly in surprise. Ann smiled at him.  
  
"Hi Johnny."  
  
"Uhh...h..hi Annie...wh..what are you doing here?" Johnny stuttered, feeling like a clumsy schoolboy at sudden.  
  
"I came to see you. Mind if I come in?" Johnny shook his head wildly.  
  
"Oh no no no, do come in! I was...uhh...just having a bath...." he blushed crimson as he realised he was still wrapped in a towel, and he had zip below! Ann only chuckled alittle as she walked in, looking around with mild curiosity. Johnny's apartment was very different from her own. She HAD expected the typical single-guy's "design". Leftover pizzas, dirty clothes...but no, the place was nice and clean and in the corner was a parrot in a cage, clinging upside down to its stick. It cocked its head, looking at Ann with one eye.  
  
"Whooo Foxie-Woxie!! *Squawk*!!" The comment came so sudden, that Ann couldnÂ´t help it but burst into laughter, while Johnny blushed crimson again.  
  
"Shut it you!!" he scoffed. "Uhm Annie...mind if I....?" He then asked, motioning to his towel. Ann chuckled and shook her head. "Not at all. Whats your parrots name?"  
  
"Charlie. My old girlfriend named him." Johnny said with a small smirk, then headed inside his bedroom. While he looked for something to put on, Ann looked around curiously. At the TV you could find a DVD and VHS- machine, along with several DVD's and videos with different animes.  
  
"Dragonball...Dragonball Z...Dragonball GT....Trigun....Gundam Wing...." Ann muttered absently as she skimmed across the different titles. "These things must have cost a fortune!"  
  
"Rawk! Fortune! Rawk!" Charlie squawked, flapping his wings.  
  
"Not really..." Johnny said as he came in, wearing pants and a red T-shirt with a kat with a spiky hairdo on the front. The kat had a mean glare and a cold smirk as he was forming a sort of energy-ball in his paw. Beneath it you could read the text "Dragonball Z".  
  
"I got the DVD from my folks at christmas. The VHS-machine is one that followed with the TV for free when I bought it." He explained. "And what about these?" Ann asked, pointing to the videos and DVDs.  
  
"Oh, thats my collection of animes." Johnny grinned like a kitten at christmas as he began to explain about the different animes. Their story, their characters...the one he seemed most familiar with was the one called "Dragonball Z" or as he refered it to: DBZ.  
  
"Oh! And this one is Vegeta! HeÂ´s one of the good guy/ bad guys of the show!" Johnny exclaimed, pointing on the kat on his shirt. "He's the prince of sayajins and he's always ready to kick someones tail!"  
  
Ann chuckled. "You like animes alot huh?" Johnny stopped his explanation and nodded. "Yeah I do." He chuckled. "Their always great fun to watch! And the animation is fantastic! Perhaps...if your not too busy....I could....show you some of them?" He blushed shyly, and looked down. Ann smiled.  
  
"IÂ´d love that. How does saturday sound?" Johnny blinked alittle then grinned alittle.  
  
"Yeah...heh, that sounds great! Saturday it is! Uhm IÂ´ll call if I get..prevented of some sort." Ann nodded.  
  
"I understand...so...I`ll see you saturday..."  
  
"Yeah...saturday...."  
  
"Bye Johnny..."  
  
"Bye Annie....."  
  
Johnny watched through the window as Ann headed for her car. She looked up and saw him, smiled and waved. He waved back with a goofy smile on his face, and he was still waving 5 minutes after she had drived off...  
  
"*Sqrawk*! Liiittle Johnny's in LOOOOVE!!!" Charlie cheered, basking his wings.  
  
For once, Johnny ignored the parrot.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
* the song Johnny is singing in the shower is "Cha-la-head-cha-la" in the english version, used for the intro of the Dragonball Z movies 


End file.
